


Tańcząc w deszczu

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pocałunki w deszczu, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: Zobaczcie artdo tego ff





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Zobaczcie art](http://68.media.tumblr.com/cac3f2279c551347c8ba4afdabf0c34a/tumblr_oc3r4lJVm71rugkd1o1_540.jpg) do tego ff

Jim patrzył przez okno z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Na zewnątrz już od pięciu godzin trwała ulewa, a on nawet nie mógł wyjść i cieszyć się swoim dniem wolnym od bycia psychopatycznym panem przestępczości.

– Seb, zdobądź dla mnie jedną z tych maszyn, które usuwają chmury. Mam po dziurki w nosie tego ciągłego deszczu.

– Wiesz, że one istnieją tylko w teledysku Kate Bush, prawda?

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, zrób taką – mężczyzna wstał z fotela stojącego przy oknie i zaczął przechadzać się bezcelowo po całym pomieszczeniu. – Albo po prostu zrób _cokolwiek_ , żeby pozbyć się tych wszystkich pieprzonych chmur.

– Co proponujesz? – zapytał z roztargnieniem Sebastian, próbując skupić się na książce. – Wystrzelić w nie z wyrzutni rakiet?

– Myślisz, że to by zadziałało? – Sebastian posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie w odpowiedzi na tak głupie pytanie. – Wiem, wiem… żartuję sobie, bo jestem strasznie _znudzony_.

Rzucił się na kanapę obok Sebastiana, oparł się ciężko o niego i wyrwał mu książkę z rąk.

– Kurwa, Jim, czytałem!

– To „Rozmowy” Capote’a? – przewertował strony książki krzywiąc się. – Chryste, Seb, dlaczego czytasz te bzdury?

– Bzdury? Przecież _kochasz_ Trumana Capote’a. Przeczytałeś wszystko, co kiedykolwiek napisał.

– Zmieniłem zdanie – Jim rzucił książkę na jego kolana i wstał. – Kto chciałby czytać głupie eseje o Marilyn Monroe i Marlonie Brando? A jeśli chodzi o pieprzone „Śniadanie u Tiffany’ego”… nie chcesz, żebym zaczynał.

– Nieważne – porucznik spojrzał w górę, kiedy Jim zaczął majstrować przy laptopie, ale tylko westchnął i wrócił do swojej książki. Sekundę później praktycznie podskoczył z zaskoczeni, kiedy słowa „Where’s north from here?” rozbrzmiały z manchesterskim akcentem w piosence Gorillaz „Glitter Freeze”.

– Chryste, Jim, mógłbyś nie… – urwał z otwartymi ustami, kiedy ponownie spojrzał w górę i zobaczył jak ten zwykle spokojny Irlandczyk zaczął tańczyć na środku pokoju, wykonując takie pozy, jakie można by zobaczyć w niejednym z londyńskich nocnych klubów.

– Woah! – Sebastian poderwał się i chwycił go w talii. – Skąd, do cholery, ci się to wzięło?

– Nie wiedziałeś, że potrafię tańczyć? – Jim uśmiechnął się i zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję.

– Jakbym mógł? Nigdy wcześniej nie próbowałeś szpanować swoimi odlotowymi umiejętnościami.

– Szpanować odlotowymi umiejętnościami? – roześmiał się głośno. – Jezu, Sebby, to nie są lata siedemdziesiąte.

Sebastian puścił go na chwilę, przełączył piosenkę i zwiększył głośność.

– Cóż, teraz są – mężczyzna otworzył okno, złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę drzwi.

– Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał Jim przekrzykując „Jive Talking” BeeGees.

– Na zewnątrz. Oboje wkrótce zaczniemy wariować od siedzenia w domu, a trochę deszczu nam nie zaszkodzi.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem ci, że tak naprawdę jestem wiedźmą z Oz? Mogę się roztopić, jeśli zmoknę.

– Powiedział mężczyzna znany z przesiadywania godzinami w wannie.

Jim wzruszył ramionami.

– Cóż, warto było spróbować.

 Jim ledwie zdążył złapać w biegu swój płaszcz i dał się wyciągnąć na zewnątrz o wiele łatwiej niż Sebastian się spodziewał. Zmrużył oczy i roześmiał się szczęśliwy, kiedy blondyn chwycił go i okręcił dookoła. Przetańczyli w ulewie kilka piosenek, a kiedy rozpoczął się jeden z wolnych utworów wpadli sobie w ramiona, cali przemoczeni i zdyszani.

– Kocham cię, kocie – wymruczał Sebastian, przyciągając do siebie Jima i całując go delikatnie.

– Wiem, tygrysie.

Uśmiech mężczyzny był pełen miłości, tak, że Sebastian czuł, że nie potrzebuje usłyszeć od niego tych samych słów. Był pewien, że ten, z pozoru nieczuły, przestępca kocha go, równie mocno, co on jego i to mu wystarczało.

**Author's Note:**

> [Maszyna usuwająca chmury, którą chciał dostać Jim](https://youtu.be/IRHA9W-zExQ)


End file.
